Mystery Kiss
by Cody Thomas
Summary: A fun little bondage ficclet that has Yugi all tied up and blindfolded. He better know who's kissing him or he'll be in BIG trouble... Yugi POV


A/N: I Live! Well kinda. I have missed this place SO MUCH! I can't believe how long its been since I've posted anything! I just HAD to remedy that. Enjoy my update, I know it's an incredibly lame apology after leaving everyone hanging for SO long, but I have a few other things to post as well in the next few days. Walk With Me In Starlight is unfortunately still on Indefinite Hiatus for the foreseeable future, my old comp and laptop are still FUBAR, and being a broke student is not making it any easier to get them Un-FUBAR. In the meantime, please enjoy Mystery Kiss!

Disclaimer: If I actually owned Yugioh I would have payed off my student loans already. At the moment I still owe them $13,000. So logically...nah I don't own em. But I wish I did!

Warnings: Bondage, kink, multiple partners, shounen ai. Yugi POV

Mystery Kiss

I hang from shackles, my feet standing on the cold stone, blindfolded, helpless. I hear the sounds of several men coming towards me and my heart begins to beat just a little faster. Soft, teasing lips kiss me, playful, whisper soft and full, I eagerly kiss them back.

"Who is kissing you Pet?"

Not my lover's voice, he shall be playing too.

"Ryou."

"How do you always know?!" He nearly seems to pout.

"You kiss like you make love..."

It sounds like my words are aimed just for him, but in truth they all do it. They all kiss exactly how they make love, but I let them think they have me fooled.

A powerful kiss, rich, self assured, with a hesitant passion. The lips move away leaving me gasping for breath.

"Who kisses you now my love?" My darkness purrs. An ache of longing surges through me at the sound of his voice.

"S...Seto."

I sound a bit doubtful, but I knew from the moment he tipped my chin up, he's the only one who would have needed to do so.

A strong kiss, powerful, nearly overwhelming, laced with dark promises of things to come.

"And who kisses you now Pretty one?"

"Mal... no, Marik."

This is the only one I doubt, he and Malik are so similar...

"Correct, although close."

Another strong kiss filled with dark promises, but this one a bit more subtle, a bit more tender, more seductive than subjective. The tip of his tongue teasing, giving me a taste of exotic spices.

"Whose lips kiss you now?"

"Malik's." I groan, the tender teasing already kindling my desire.

"Very good Yugi, here's your reward."

I smile as Malik kisses me again and cops a feel for good measure.

"Yami, are you helping him?"

"I have no need to, besides, what would be the point?"

A deep kiss, so deep it reaches to my very soul. Deep, comforting darkness filled with love and strength.

"Beloved." I gasp as he breaks that kiss, whimpering as I feel him pull away.

"I would have been VERY upset if you had gotten that one wrong."

"Not possible, I know your touch better than anyone's."

I am kissed again, shy, hesitant lips, I can feel their cheeks blushing bright red. But before I can answer another kiss claims my lips. Friendly, chaste, no passion for the kiss itself, and as soon as he steps away yet another kisses me before I can respond. Subtle darkness, filled with secrets, a hint of danger, but nothing quite as threatening as Marik.

"Alright my love, who has kissed you? In order."

"Otogi, Jounouchi, and Bakura."

"You had to have helped him, there was no way he could have known we had brought Otogi with us!"

"Yes I did, but Yami didn't help me."

"How?! How did you know?"

"He was blushing, I could feel it, he always blushes when he's nervous, and besides I always assume you could bring anybody, from Honda to Pegasus to Raphael. I pretend you've brought everyone I've ever known. For all I know you might bring Anzu one day."

I am suddenly surrounded on all sides, they are pressing all around me in a possesive, frightening sort of way.

"We will never share you with HER!." They all say practically at once. Hands are stroking me all over, kisses and nips are trailing over every spot of flesh. "You belong to us Yugi, she'll never get the pleasure of your kiss."

"H...hai."

"Take him down, it's time for the real fun to begin."

My shackles are released and eight pairs of hands lay claim to me as I'm taken to the bed on the other side of the room and lain down, my blindfold still in place.

"You know the rules Yugi, whoever you got wrong got to keep you for the night after you were punished, but since you got all of us right..."

"I'm not punished and Yami decides who gets to make love to me."

"Well we've changed the rules, now whoever you get right gets to play with you..."

I try to gasp as the blindfold is taken away and Marik kisses me, but the lights go out and I'm plunged into darkness again with the mysterious kisses raining all over my skin.

A/N Yes yes, I know it's short. I'm sorry, I'll post another one later, but for now I need bed. It's 3:40 in the morning and I need sleep!


End file.
